Orange Petals
by Miroku Himiyashi
Summary: Zero/Kaname  seme Zero . Just a story with Zero and Kaname becoming friends then more and Kaname's death because of their relationship. Summary is sucky, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Orange Petals  
>Chapter 1<strong>

**A/N: Hi there, this my first fanfic...so nervous. Anyways I'll be doing author's notes like this on almost every story, sometimes I get caught up with writing the story. Okay, um warning you from now I write in England's manner so yeah...just wanted to point that out. Ooh, so nervous. This is a ZeroxKaname fanfiction, Zero as the seme. Uh..I'll have more things to say at the bottom but for now leave reviews please and DO NOT flame.**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did Yuki wouldn't have existed in that show. On that note let's get on with the story ^^'\**

* * *

><p>The wind blew gently against my hair as I sat in the grass. Steadily I plucked the burning orange petals of the flower. I don't remember its name but, I've seen it before at so it radiates such a peaceful and melancholic beauty of its own. Then again maybe it's just a regular pretty flower. Reaching for another petal I noticed that they were all plucked off, leaving the flower bare.<p>

Another gust of wind lifted the petals into the sky and let them dance into the distance. Sighing I got up and brushed off my clothes, it was sunset which meant it was time for classes. As I maneuvered my way through the forest I heard an extra footstep matching mine when I paused at a tree. I picked up my paces and heard the footsteps start to try and match my speed, interesting. Then I abruptly stopped and turned to where the sound was coming from.

"You can come out. I already know that you're there." I said as if I knew who it was. Soon the silhouette of a male's build moved from behind a tree and stepped into the light. The stranger turned out to be a certain silver haired vampire, vampire hunter himself.  
>So Kiryuu was following me? A small smile formed on my face at the sight of him, he seemed irritated by my smile.<p>

"The hell are you smiling at?" he snarled. I shook my head, smile still on my face.

"It's nothing. But why are you stalking me, Kiryuu?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. I'm only doing my job in making sure you don't run off somewhere."

"And do what? Kill someone? I'm above doing that...unlike you maybe." I turned away from him and started to walk.

"What did you say!"

"I'm sure that I said it clear enough for you to hear from where you are." I said as I half-hopped over a branch.

"Stuck up piece of..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

There was a crowd of fangirls crowding the sides of the night class and myself. As usual Hanabusa indulged them with kisses and winks, Yuki just blew her whistle harshly and frantically tried to keep them behind the perimeter. Kiryuu, just looked at me with his cold, hate filled stare. I was used to that look by now. Though it seems more intense today, did I strike a nerve with my comment? Probably not, I was just stating the facts and he should be mature enough to deal with it.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed trying to solve one of the most complex math problems I've ever faced. It was in my weak area of the subject as well: integers. Sighing in defeat I got up to go and ask Akatsuki for some help, he might know how to help me. As soon as I grasped the doorknob I heard some things crash by my open window. On the floor lay Kiryuu, gasping as he gripped his throat and eyes red with blood lust.<p>

Staring at him for a moment I helped him to his feet and placed him on the bed then went to the bathroom for a wet rag. He hissed at the coolness of it being placed against his head. The only reason I'm doing this is to calm down so that he won't ravage me for blood. His breathing soon regulated somewhat and I then moved the collar of my shirt down to show my bare neck to him. He stared at it for a while then pushed me down on the bed as he licked the skin and bit into into it.

For some reason he shivered as he took in the blood, I gently rubbed his back. He licked away the excess blood from my neck and wiped his mouth but still stayed on top of me. I was still rubbing his back so I guess, he probably wanted me to stop so he could get up. I halted my comforting movements and placed my arms to my side.

"Why did you stop?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" I cocked my head slightly at that.

"N-nothing. Forget about it, I'm leaving." he hastily got up off of me and leapt out the window. Slowly I got up and looked at the window, that boy is a living enigma. Looking around the room for my mathematics notebook I noticed that the wet rag I used on Kiryuu was gone...he took it with him? Odd, oh well he will have to realize that he took it at some point and give it back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel smarter for writing like Kaname, teehee. I'll also be writing in Zero's POV for the next chapter so expect some profanity. Wow this chapter is short, this was longer in my Notes app on the iPod. Oh well, please leave reviews and I'll try and respond. Remember flames are never appreciated and if I find any they shall be stomped out by evil bunnies.**

**Also quirky question for the chapter (I'll try to do this with each chapter update):**

**What would happen if Fred was in Higurashi? Respond in your reviews ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Petals  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: Welcome back you guys! So glad I could get some reviews, I hope to get more. I'm not exactly proud of this chapter but, maybe it's just me. This chapter will be in Mr. Zero's POV, so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did I would make every episode have Kaname dressed as Zero's French maid.**

* * *

><p>What was that about! Where did that come from! I braced myself against the bushes as I ran to the dorm. (AN: At least I think it's a dorm, dun-dun-duuuuuun.) Why had Kuran done that in the first place? Maybe he was trying to be nice...does this mean he wants to be friends with me?

Of course not!

He probably did it to benefit himself or for some kind of ulterior motive behind it, even if it were something as simple as that. I walked up the steps of the dorm's stairs until I finally reached my room, with Yuki in front of it. What class did I skip this time?

"Zero-kun! Are you ok? I saw you walk out a few minutes ago, with blood lust in your eyes." She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I hate it when she gives me that look, it makes me feel like I've made life a little harder for her.

"I'm fine. I went over to Kuran." I brushed past her as I opened the door.

"Kaname-sama? He...gave you some of his blood?" She hesitantly came in the room but stayed by the door.

"Yeah, what does it matter?" I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed.

"That's good...in fact, I want Zero-kun to stop taking my blood and only drink from Kaname-sama." Cute girl say what!

"Huh? W-wha?"

"You and Kaname-sama need to befriend each other, so that's why. You guys need to be as close as you can be as friends...or more." She said that last part under her breath.

"What was that last part?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"HUH! Ahahaha! Nothing, nothing at all! Just-just be friends with Kaname-sama and don't fake it!" She said nervously and scampered out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I stared at the door for a while then decided to not even bother to want to understand what she meant. Girls are too goddamned confusing for me. Reaching into my pockets to take out my change from lunch I felt a damp piece of cloth in there. Taking it out I remembered that Kuran used it on me...

Does this mean it's mine? Oh well why else would he use it on me, he probably wouldn't want back anything of his that's touched me anyways.

* * *

><p>It was approaching sunset and I was lying down in the hay that was in the horse stable. The horse didn't mind though (AN: Does that horse a name? I don't remember it's been so long since I dropped Vampire Knight.) she just lazily flashed her tail and looked outside.

Slowly I got up and started brushing off my uniform of hay when I noticed that there was someone feeding my horse. Stepping outside I saw that it was Kuran, he had some trail mix in his hand and she seemed to like this flavour or like her feeder. I guess every female likes him.

"Is she yours?" He pet her gently.

"Yeah." I leaned against the wooden wall and watched him.

"She's pretty. It looks like she's well taken care of as well." he wiped his hands when she had finished eating from him and gave her one last pet.

"Thanks I guess."

"Kiryuu-san, did you happen to take my rag last night?" He looked at me.

"Rag...oh yeah. You want it back? I have it-"

"It's ok you can keep it." He turned back to the horse.

"... Then why ask for it in the first place?" I said a little irritated.

"I just wanted to know if Kiryuu-san really did have it."

"And if I didn't?"

"Oh well, I guess I'd presume it as being lost." He smiled slightly at me. Then he walked away with a goodbye wave before I could answer back. Kind of odd for him to just come by here and ask about a rag and be so unusually nice to me...almost like he wants to be friends.

Yuki told him to be nicer to me didn't she! Argh, sometimes she really does piss me off. Still, it's his fault for agreeing with such an opposition, he'd do anything just to please her. I took his rag out again and looked at it, it had a dirty spot on it now. Bringing it to my face to wipe away some sweat I caught a whiff of a sweet smell.

I brought the rag to my nose and inhaled the pleasant aroma. It smells like roses...is this how Kaname smells? I took another deep breath and enjoyed it's scent, Kaname's scent.

Wait, what am I doing? I shook my head and stuffed the rag back into my pocket ignoring the sudden feeling I for Kuran that I'd normally reserve for Yuki. Still that rag smelt pretty good, I'll make a mental note to try and see if Kuran smells that way too.

* * *

><p>Carefully I scaled the night class's dorm wall and made my way Kuran's room. The window wasn't open though and I didn't see him. Weakly I tapped on it, no response in anyway and I couldn't see him. It was now getting harder to breathe and more of a struggle not to lapse into a blood lust murder spree.<p>

Desperate, I forced the window up off its lock and stumbled into the room, making sure to make some things break and fall on the ground. Looking around I saw that the bathroom door was ajar, I went closer and heard the shower running. I was now suffocating, I threw the door open and saw that Kuran had just placed a towel around him and was reaching to turn off the shower.

"Kiryuu, you-"

"Shut and let me bite you." I literally leapt at him causing us to fall in the tub. I struggled to not drain his body of every single drop of blood but it tasted so wonderful. My body shivered at my trying not take all his blood and kill him and then he did it again.

He started soothing my back, I steadily relaxed and released my mouth's grip on his neck. Licking the excess blood I stayed there as he rubbed my back, I took that opportunity to smell him. Stealthily I took a small deep breath and inhaled that sweet scent of roses once more. So it was his scent. I buried my nose into his neck to smell more of him.

"Kiryuu, I understand that you like my scent but could you wait until I'm fully dressed to ravage me with your nose." He had now stopped rubbing my back.

Jerking back quickly I hurried into the room and shut the bathroom door behind me. What's wrong with me! Deep breaths Zero, deep breaths. His scent still teased my nose and made that fluttery feeling in my stomach emerge again. Then the unthinkable happened, an image of Kuran flashed into my head, an image that should be replaced with Yuki or any female for that matter.

I froze and fell to the floor in disbelief. I wasn't a fool I knew what this meant...I was starting to like Kuran.

The bathroom door opened and Kuran stepped in the room fully clothed. He cocked his head at seeing me there in shock on his floor. He moved to help me up but I moved away from him and his rose scent.

"Did something happen, Kiryuu?" Kuran asked me. I looked at him for a while, as if looking at him would explain why this was happening to me. Wait I might not like him in that way it could just be that I mixed it up with wanting to be good friends with him, yeah that's it.

_'Then what about that image that appeared with him on your bed-' _shut up, that has nothing to do with it I was just confused. Yeah, confused.

"Ah, well. It's silly but, I have something to say to you, Kuran...I mean Kaname." His eyes widened at my using his proper name. His cheeks then flushed brightly as he kept the wide-eyed expression.

"Kaname, I really want to be friends with you." His face deflated back to his regular demeanor, what's up with that?

"What lead you to this decision?"

"Erm, well I've been noticing that lately I've been liking your company and-"

"You still resent me?"

"Yeah, to a point but I could-"

"Would you give Yuki up to me?"

"This again. Listen I'm trying to-"

"Answer. It's a yes or no question."

"No, I like her."

"Not love?"

"Love her like a little sister and little more than that then yeah. Despite my actions that's how I think of her."

"I see." His face looked as if it had shown some type of relief. Then again that might just be me.

"Then I have to decline your friend request." He smiled slightly.

"Why the he-"

"And replace it with my own confession." His face grew slightly pink at this.

"And that is?"

"I'd like to have a relationship with you...Zero." he smiled slightly at me but his brow was furrowed. He was nervous about this, cuuute. Wait, what! This is not helping with the way I'm thinking about Kura-Kaname.

"Ah, why?" I fixed my eyes at him.

"You interest me and have somehow gotten the interest of my heart as well. I believe..." God he's cute but his speech is like he's eating Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe for his daily meals. I tuned him out somewhat but from what I chose to listen to it sounds sincere enough.

"Ok I get it. You really do like me...but prove it." I interrupted his flowery speech.

"How?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Stay away from Yuki. Only talk to her for necessary greetings, nothing else."

"Fine. If you visit me to have an actual conversation."

"Fair enough, where will we meet?"

"I'll tell you when I decide. For now I'm not sure."

"Ok." I nodded. He smiled then sat on his bed. I looked around for a while as an awkward silence started.

"Well I gotta go./Do you want to stay the night?" We both unisoned.

Kaname then slowly clasped his hand over his mouth and looked away from me. Blinking for a few minutes I wondered what I should do, I couldn't take up his invitation because Yuki would be waiting on me. Still I could tell that he was really embarrassed by saying that, I should cut him some slack.

Walking over to him I half-hugged him and kissed his head then whispered in his ear,

"I can't stay since Yuki's waiting for me but, I'll try to make it up to you." I walked away from him and departed out the window. The giddy feeling in my stomach won't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go a proper and longer chapter. I was planning to cut off at where Kaname confessed, so cutely too, but my mind just thought of more things. I also wrote out all of Kaname's little confession but cut it out because I thought you guys wouldn't want to read all of it. But hey, I might be wrong so tell me in the reviews if you wanna read it and I'll start the next chapter with it. Sorry if Kaname's a little OC but I kind of want him to be aloof and nice.**

**Review Chapter Question: What should Zero do to make it up to Kaname? **

**Tell me in your reviews and I'll pick the best out of them ^^.**


	3. I am so sorry TT

**Orange Petals  
>Chapter 3<strong>

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry for not uploading for so long but my laptop's charger has a short in it and can only work if it's raised on something. That means my parents can see all that I'm doing and they will check if they think something weird is happening on here. That and they know I write stories...just not what I write about. **

**But I know I'm giving you all a bad excuse, and I'm really sorry! I would update everyday if I didn't have my parents hovering over me *sigh*. I was barely even able to write this much less the actual chapter, i**n any case I'm giving you all my greatest apologies. ****

****Please forgive me. *makes puppy dog face* ****


End file.
